Omnidirectional cameras which cover a 360-degree image in the horizontal pane, or both in horizontal and vertical panes, have been used in panoramic imaging and video recording. The images and videos recorded by such cameras can be played back by consumer electronic devices, and normally the device user is given control over which segment of the 360 frame is displayed. This can be done by manipulating the viewpoint during playback.